totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozbitkowie na bezludnej wyspie cz.2
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''ODCINEK 2 Chris stoi na plaży w kąpielówkach i z drink'iem w ręku. Chris: Witajcie, ziomy ponownie! Spotykamy się ponownie... W TOTALNEJ PORAŻCE! Ostatnio poznaliśmy naszych zupełnie nowych zawodników. Każdy oczywiście nie wiedział co robił na wyspie, stąd też mój uśmieszek na twarzy. Zaśmiał się. Chris: A dzisiaj... Chwila! Nie powiem wam! Bo musicie obejrzeć kolejny już, drugi odcinek Przygody Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Przed jaskinią Wszyscy nadal gapią się na Chris'a, który nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu. '''Chris: Wyglądacie komicznie! Hahaha! Darryl: Ale numer... Chris! Johan: Jejciu, to serio on! Austin: Phi, i tak jestem od niego dużo przystojniejszy. Pearl: Że ty? Austin: Of course. Johan: Jejciu! Musisz natychmiast dać mi ten aurograf! Hihi! Chris skinął palcem i po chwili na głowie Austin'a pojawiło się kremowe ciasto. Austin: Feeeee! Jak mogłeś! A już chciałem powiedzieć Ci o moim nowym płynie do włosów i odświeżaczu powietrza w ustach! Sonya zlizała z niego krem. Sonya: Hmm.. Miętowe? Chris: To co ty masz teraz, ja mam już od baaaardzo dawna. Austin: '''Hej! On mnie obraża! Ja się tak nie bawię! '''Chris: A tak nawiasem mówiąc... Zerknął na David'a, który nadal kurczowo trzymał się jego nogi. Chris: '''On jest z wami? '''Pearl: Niestety. Założyła ręce. Chris: 'Cóż.. Chefie! ''Chef zabrał David'a i położył w kołysce. '''Alfie: Yyy.. To się nagrywa, tak? Chris: Ależ oczywiście, że tak! David: NIEE! Wyskoczył z kołyski i stanął obok reszty. David: Jestem całkiem normalnym nastolatkiem.. hehe. Podrapał się po głowie. Chris: Nie wątpię w to. Misty: No więc? Chris: Co? Pearl: Chyba chodzi jej o to, że mógłbyś nam coś wyjaśnić. Chris: (Poważnie) Ale co? Lucy: '''Zasady programu, iiiiha! '''Chris: Nie znacie ich? Zaśmiał się. Chris: No dobrze.. Pora na wasze pierwsze wyzwanie? Sonya: Wyzwanie? O rany... Chris: Ależ oczywiście! Spokojnie, na razie będzie proste. Zaśmiał się i pomaszerował na plażę. Reszta poszła za nim. Plaża Stażysta właśnie kończył coś przygotowywać. Kiedy wszyscy się pojawili odskoczył od ogromnego stołu i szybko przykrył je płachtą i uciekł. Chris: No.. Wszystko przygotowane! Zbliżył się do stołu. Reszta ani myślała się zbliżyć. Chris: No co? Ricardo: Ziom, sądzisz, że to aby bezpieczne? Chris: Tak, tak! Chyba... Odrzucił płachtę. Wszyscy ujrzeli tylko trzy ogromne otwory o trzech różnych kolorach i kule. Kimmy: No nie wiem.. Co o tym myślisz Ricardo? Ricardo: Sądzę, że to bezpieczne! Wszyscy słysząc te głosy zbliżyli się do stołu. Z wyjątkiem wkrzuonego Darryl'a, który syczał coś pod nosem. Po chwili jednak podszedł do reszty. Chris: Zadanie jest dziecinnie proste. Na pewno każdy z was był w lunaparku, zgadłem? Darryl: Nie. Chris: Świetnie! Zabawa polega na tym, żeby tymi oto kulkami trafić w jaki kolwiek otwór tam. Chris oczywiście wszystko dokładnie pokazywał. ;) Chris: Taak. Jeżeli oczywiście traficie na przykład w pole żółte, stajecie na polu żółtym, które znajduje się za tym stołem. Wszyscy dokładnie przyjrzeli się trzem kółkom. Darryl: Jest jedno pytanie.. Po co? Chris: Dowiesz się później! Jest również możliwość trafienia w pola czarne. Jak widzicie jest ich aż 3. Jednak jest jedno ale. To pole jest ogranieczone w rzutach. To znaczy, że jeżeli trafi w nie jedna osoba, to pole zniknie. W ten sposób zostaną dwa. Junior: Ej, ziom. Chyba moja makówka nie pojąła bazy. Jeżeli trafi w nie jeden ziom, to drugi ziom nie może w nie sobie shednąć, bo ono out, tak? Chris: Jaaasne... Takie osoby staną na polu czarnym, które znajduje się tuż obok mnie. Stanął na polu czarnym. Chris: To chyba tyle. Pytanie? Wszyscy podnieśli rękę. Chris: Nie? Świetnie! W takim razie rozpoczynamy według kolejności alfabetycznej... Chris zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni, a Alfie już podeszła do stołu i zabrała kulę. Chris: Skąd wiesz, że jesteś pierwsza? Alfie: Zawsze jestem. Wyciągnął kartkę. Chris: No tak.. Ricardo: No to good luck, Alfie. Oczko. Alfie: Hihi. Starała się rzucić jak najdokładniej, ale rozproszona przez Ricardo chybiła. Darryl: No nie, co za luzerzy... Chris: 'Cóż.. NA KONIEC KOLEJKI! NASTĘPNY! ''Spojrzał na wybierającego kule Austin'a. '''Chris: Aaa, ten zarozumialec. Austin: '''Jakie one śliczne! Z którą najlepiej wyglądam? '''Junior: Ziom, one są identico! Austin: No dobrze... Stanął przy stole i już miał rzucić, ale po chwili zrezygnował i zaczął poprawiać sobie koszulę. Austin: Och, ale się pobrudziłem. ^ ^ Chris: SZYBCIEJ! Austin lekko wystraszony opuścił kulę i niefortunnie trafił w otwór czarny, który po chwili oczywiście się zamknął. Johan: Jej, brawo Austin! ^ ^ Austin dumny z siebie stanął obok Chris'a na polu czarnym. Chris: NASTĘPNY! A następny był Darryl. Szybko złapał kulę i rzucił ją prosto w otwór o kolorze czarnym. Darryl: Phi, łatwizna. Stanął obok Chris'a, a przy stole stał już David. David: 'Ciężka kulka. ^ ^ ''Złapał ją dwoma rękami i rzucił. Niestety, nie trafił. '''Darryl: No, brawo lamerze. David rozpłakał się i stanął za Alfie. Pearl: Raaany.... W tym czasie swój rzut oddał Denis. Nie udało mu się jednak trafić w otwór czarny, ale trafił w kolor żółty. Denis: 'Tak! ''Stanął na polu żółtym. W tym czasie kule trzymał już Johan. '''Johan: Jej, ale jestem podniecony! ^ ^ Rzucił byle jak i byle gdzie. I co ciekawe, trafił. Trafił w otwór o kolorze zielonym. Darryl: Głupi zawsze ma szczęście. Johan: Jej, dzięki! W podskokach wbiegł na pole zielone. '' '''Chris:' Kto następny? Wszyscy spojrzeli na JoJo. Ta uśmiechnęła się i szybko złapała pierwszą z brzegu kulę. JoJo: Jaka ona miękka w dotyku! Łłiii! Zaczęła kręcić się w kółko i wymachiwać kulą. Po chwili kręcenia odrzuciła kulę, która wyleciała bardzo wysoko w górę. Odbiła sie do kilku drzew, a potem zachaczając o gałąź swobodnie wpadła do otworu czarnego. JoJo klasnęła w ręce. JoJo: Jej, ale ja jestem genialna! Hihi. Pearl: No chyba nie. Lucy: Brawo, kowboju! Następny był Junior. Nie do końca wiedział co zrobić, ale rzucił kulą. Ta wpadła najpierw w otwór żółty, ale po chwili z niej wypadła i trafiła do zielonego. Junior: Junior Gangsta znowu w akcji! Yes! Stanął na wyznaczonym polu. Następna była Kimmy, która nie trafiła w żaden otwór. Wkurzona rozwaliła kulę i obrażona stanęła obok Ricardo. Ricardo: Nie przejmuj się.. Chris: Hej! Zapłacisz za nią! Chwilę później kulami rzucały Lucy oraz Misty i obie trafiły na pole żółte. Chris: Kto teraz? Następni byli Pearl oraz Ricardo. Oczywiście trafili, w otwór o kolorze niebieskim. Pearl: 'Grrr! ''Następna była Sonya. Powolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do stołu. Złapała kulę. '''Sonya: O jeeezu, po co mam to robić? Wszyscy: RZUCAJ! Rzuciła. I trafiła. W otwór o kolorze zielonym. Sonya: Nienawidzę tego koloru! Powolnym krokiem w końcu stanęła na polu zielonym. A ostatni był Todd. Z kłopotami, ale udało mu się trafić w otwór koloru żółtego. Todd: Brrr.. Jaskrawy. Chwilę później swoje rzuty oddali Alfie, David oraz Kimmy. Alfie i Kimmy trafiły w otwory niebieskie, a David w zielony. Chris: '''Cóż.. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko wam pójdzie. Ale to dobrze! '''Misty: '''I co teraz? '''Chris: '''Teraz możecie przytulić swoich kolegów z drużyny! '''Wszyscy: '''CO?! '''Chris: Właśnie tak! Cieszycie się, co? Pearl: Grrr! Darryl: A co z nami? Chris: A no tak.. Wy będziecie kapitanami! JoJo: Kapitan? Jej, będę wami dyżurowała! Leżeć! Spocznij! Haha! Chris: Austin trafi do drużyny zielonej, Darryl do niebieskiej, a JoJo do... JoJo: Żółtej! Haha! Misty: O nie... Chris: A teraz nazwy drużyn! Na ekranie pojawiło się ogromne logo. 150px Chris: '''Oto drużyna zielona! A właściwie... Rozbitkowie! A jej skład to: *Austin, jako kapitan! *David! *Johan! *Junior! *Oraz Sonya! '''Sonya: Suuuper.. Idę spać. Na ekranie pojawiło się drugie ogromne logo. 150px Chris: Oto drużyna... Owadożerców! Owadożecy: CO?! JoJo: Wspaniała nazwa, Chrisiak! <3 Chris: A oto skład! *JoJo, nasza słodka kapitanka! *Denis! *Lucy! *Ponura Misty! *Oraz Todd! Również ponury! Misty i Todd: Grrr! Na ekranie pojawiło się trzecie ogromne logo. 150px Chris: I ostatnia drużyna... Tubylców! A w jej skład wchodzą: *Darryl, dziwak, ale kapitan. *Alfie! *Kimmy! *Przesłodka Pearl! *I przesłodki Ricardo! Pearl i Ricardo: Dzięks... Ich spojrzania spotkały się, ale szybko odwrócili wzrok. Chris: A teraz pora na prawdziwe wyzwanie! Zapraszam do lasu! I wszyscy wybrali się do lasu. Las Wszyscy dotarli na miejsce. Chris: Jak pewnie każdy z was wie, każdy człowiek potrzebuje snu. Facepalm. Kimmy: No co ty?! Chris: Zamknij się, dobrze?! A więc tak jak już mówiłem, ale niegrzecznie mi przerwano... David: Przepraszam! Chris: CZEGO?! David: Gdzie jest toaleta? Chris spojrzał na niego gniewnie. David: Już nic... Chris: Więc tak jak już mówiłem... Sonya: Kiedy obiad? Chris: Grrrr! Skoro tak to mam dla was inne zadanie! Sami sobie zbudujecie swoje miejsca do spania! Ricardo: A nie to właśnie mieliśmy robić? Chris: TAK! To znaczy.. I co z tego? Rzucił kapitanom po mapie. Chris: '''Każda drużyna ma wyznaczony cel podróży. Tam gdzie macie "X" musicie zbudować swój szałas, domek czy namiot. '''Denis: Namiot? Niby z czego? Chris: Z d...! BIEGIEM! Macie godzinę! Albo nie... Pół godziny! Ktoś: Jezu, czego się drzesz?! Odwrócili się. Stała tam oczywiście Kunegunda, która najwyraźniej nie była zadowolona z tego i owego. Trzymała w ręku pierś z kurczaka i była cała brudna na twarzy. Pearl: Co... Co.. CO TO DO CHOLERY JEST?! Kunegunda: Chętnie spytałabym o to samo.. Albo lepiej nie. Nie lubię dziewek. Johan: Jaka ładna! ^ ^ Wszyscy spojrzeli na Johan'a. Johan: '''No co? :D '''Chris: '''Taaak.. To jest Kunegunda. '''Kunegunda: No, miło was poznać, śmiecie! Chrisiak, gotowy na małe ruchu-ruchu? Chris: Nie, jeszcze nie. Kunegunda: Jasne! Twoja pusta główka na pewno przestała już boleć! Chris: Idźcie już.. Kunegunda: Chwilka! A kiedy zbudują mój hamak? Pearl: Hamak? Twoje sadło tego nie wytrzyma! Kunegunda: Spójrz na swoje krzywe i chuderlawe nóżki, patyczku. Pearl: Spójrz na swoje, badylu! Zawodnicy spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na Pearl. Kunegunda: Panna dziewka nie umie nawet obrazić! Haha, pewnie ch**a też nie masz, co? Junior zaczął się śmiać. Kunegunda: A ty z czego rżysz, kmiocie jeden? Umyłbyś mi przez ten czas moje zagrzybione nogi! Lucy:'''Fuuuu! '''Chris: Idźcie już... Pearl: Ale Chris, ona mnie obra...! Chris: 'POWIEDZIAŁEM COŚ! ''Wszyscy rozbiegli się. '''Kunegunda: Świetnie Chrisiak. Chodź na ruchu-ruchu, skarbie! :* Złapała go za szyję i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę willi. Zadanie Trasa - Owadożercy 150px Mieli najdłuższą i najtrudniejszą trasę. Jednak szło im to bardzo szybko i byli już w połowie drogi. JoJo: JoJo kocha takie podróżowanie! Zaczęła biegać na czterech łapach w koło swoich kompanów. Misty: Świetnie... Mamy psa zamiast mózgu. Lucy: Że jak? ^ ^ Misty: '''Yyyy.. Psa zamiast kapitana. Grr! '''Denis: Mi tam się podoba. :D Todd: Brrr... Zginiesz marnie, kolego. Denis: Słucham?! Todd: Brr.... Nic. JoJo: 'Hau, hau! Piesek JoJo melduje, że to już niedaleko! ''Zjadła mapę i pobiegła dalej. '''Misty: Chociaż... Może. Czemu nie? Wszyscy pobiegli za JoJo. Trasa - Rozbitkowie 150px Mieli łatwiejszą drogę, ale za to dużo dłuższą. Tym bardziej, że spowalniała ich Sonya, która co kilka metrów siadała. Sonya: Juuuż nie mooogę! Junior: Dalej, ziomalko! Zrobimy imprę i będzie biba na całego! Joł! Sonya: Nie wiem o czym ty do mnie mówisz, ale zamknij się! Austin: A może by ją tu zostawić? Johan: Nie! Przecież chcemy wygrać, a bez niej sobie nie poradzimy! Austin: O czym ty mówisz? Johan: Przecież bez niej nie damy sobie rady! Ona jest przecież taka mądra i pomocna! Austin: Ona? Sonya: Ja? Johan: Yyy... A nie? Sonya: 'No skoro tak mówisz... To w drogę! ''Wstała i zaczęła szybko maszerować. '''Austin: No nieźle.. Ale i tak nie dam Ci autografu. Johan: '''No weź, nooo! :< '''Sonya: Szybciej! Chcę to wygrać! I wszyscy pomaszerowali za Sonyą. Trasa - Tubylcy 150px Okazało się, że ich miejsce obozowiska była bardzo blisko i przeszli tylko kilka metrów. Darryl: Superowego macie kapitana, co? Pearl: To się okaże... Alfie: Więc co robimy? Namiot, domek na drzewie? Pearl: Emm.. Może nic? Alfie: Nic? Ricardo: No nie.. Coś musimy zrobić. Może nasz kapitan coś zaproponuje? Darryl: Ja? Ricardo: No w końcu jesteś kapitanem... Nieprawdaż? Darryl: No tak, ale... Ricardo: Ja mam pomysł. Jeżeli ty nie masz, to może zrobimy tak jak ja, co? Pearl: Dobry pomysł! Darryl: Grr! Ricardo uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Ricardo: Więc? Darryl: Zzz... Zgoda. Ricardo: Wspaniale! Kimmy: No więc, Rickuś? Co robimy? Ricardo: Nie wiem, sami coś wymyślcie. Wszyscy: Eeee? Zadania część II Chris: (Przez megafon) Taka mała informacja! Miejsce zwierzeń nadal będzie w wychodku... Ale w wychodku pod palmami! Miłego zwierzania! Kuengunda: Chodź już, bo nie mogę się doczekać, kocie! :* Chris: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Kunegunda: Jej, pokażę Ci jak się pływa w morzu spermyyyyy. <3 Po chwili przed kamerą pojawiła się karteczka z napisem: "Nie przeszkadzać!" i słychać było tylko głośne krzyki Chris'a... Budowa - Owadożercy 150px W końcu udało im się dojść do porozumienia. Postanowili zbudować szałas, a niezgadzająca się na to pani kapitan (Wolała wybudować domek na drzewie) strzeliła focha. Denis i Todd poszli po jakieś patyki itd. Lucy: Może by naszą kowbojkę troszeczkę pocieszyć? Misty: To chyba dobrze, że nic nam nie psuje, co? Lucy: No, ale... Misty: Wiem! Masz ochotę na sojusz? Lucy: Sojusz? Już? Misty: Przecież właśnie o to chodzi.. Im szybciej tym lepiej. Lucy: Ale tylko we dwie? Misty: No co ty. Wypadałoby naszą biedną i smutną JoJo też przekonać do tego. Co o tym myślisz? Lucy: Alee... Misty: Tamta dwójka jest nieufna. Wywalimy ich szybko i bezboleśnie. Więc? Lucy: Ten.. No... Zgadzam się! :D Misty: Świetnie! JoJooo! JoJo: Czego?! Misty: Chodź no nas na chwilkę! JoJo mimo wszystko podeszła do dziewczyn. A te zaczęły przekonywać ją do swojego sojuszu... Misty: '' Czemu to jest aż tak proste? Budowa - Rozbitkowie 150px Kiedy w końcu udało im się dotrzeć w wyznaczone miejsce pzoostał problem nad wyborem miejsca do spania. '''Johan: '''To co robimy, Sonya? '''Sonya: Czemu pytasz o to mnie?! Johan: '''No bo... '''Austin: '''Daruj sobie. Budujemy szałas. Niczego innego nie potrafię. '''Sonya: No to ja się trochę prześpię. Dobranoc. Położyła się na ziemi. Junior: Czy ta ziomalka zadaje sobie sprawę z tego co wyczynia? David: Szałas? Możemy zrobić luksusową willę... Austin: I jak ją mądralo zrobisz? David: 'Zadzwonię do mamy? Wszyscy mi tu wybuduje. ''Wyciągnął komórkę, a po chwili ją schował. '''Austin: I co? Już? David: Jednak jest to nie do zrobienia... Austin: Bo? David: Bo nie ma tu zasięgu... Facepalm. Budowa - Tubylcy 150px Ricardo najwyraźniej żartował, bo pracował właśnie razem z drużyną. Ricardo: Świetnie! Dobrze nam idzie! Darryl: '''Taak, ale dalej nie wiemy co robimy. '''Ricardo: '''Dalej nie wiesz? Szałas! '''Pearl: Tylko szałas? Ricardo: To nie będzie taki zwykły szałas... Uśmiechął się. Darryl: No skoro jesteś tego taki pewny to ok. Alfie: '''Ale przecież szałas długo nie wytrzyma! '''Ricardo: Jestem pewny, że Chris tylko żartował i już jutro będziemy spali w jakiś willach. Darryl: Ziom! Ty kiedykolwiek oglądałeś Totalną Porażkę? Ricardo: Ależ oczywiście, że oglądałem. Darryl: No to chyba wiesz, że... Ricardo: Wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że będzie taki okrytny i dla nas. Darryl: 'Okej? ''Przez chwilę pojawił się silny wiatr, który zniszczył szałas Tubylców. '''Darryl: No i brawo.. Kimmy: 'Ehh, jesteście beznadziejni. Takie zadania zostawia się mi! ''Uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła gdzieś. '''Darryl: '' Wariaci.. Wszędzie wariaci. Budowa - Owadożercy 150px W czasie kiedy drużyna budowała szałas, nasza JoJo gdzieś zniknęła. Oczywiście nikt zbytnio się tym nie przejął. '''Misty: Chłopaki... Może chcecie sojuszu, co? Zdziwiona Lucy zaczęła niespodziewanie głośno kasłać. Lucy: '' Czy ta kozica naprawdę wie, którego byka chce osiodłać? '''Denis: Sojusz? Tak szybko? Misty: Prędzej czy później i tak go założymy. Todd: Brrr... Nie chcę sojuszu. Wolę wiersze. Misty: Wiersze? Po co? Todd: Próbują mi zrozumieć świat, kobietko. Misty: O co ci chodzi? Lucy: Nie wiem czy to ważne.. Ale chyba musimy budować! Todd:"Teraz... sami obok siebie, Ty kolorowa - ja obleczony w mrok Ty w ciepły domu, wtulona w jego ramię, ja oddam ten ostatni skok." Misty: Nie gadaj do mnie wierszem! Todd: Oddaję tylko upust moim emocjom. Misty: Lepiej zajmij się budową, a nie gadaniem głupot! Todd: Ależ oczywiście, moja pani. Oczko. Misty: '' Czy on mnie podrywa? Grrr! Agenci nie miewają sympatii. Mają misję, którą... Czemu ja to mówię? Lol. Budowa - Rozbitkowie 150px Chłopaki właśnie kończyli szałas. Sonya nadal spała nie przejmując się niczym. '''Austin: I to się nazywa równouprawnienie? Phi! Johan: Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi... Austin: Ona śpi, a my tu pracujemy! Grr! Nie lubię tego robić! David: Nikt nie lubi... Junior: Ziomy, a może wywalimy ziomalkę przy najbliższej okazji? Austin: No raczej.. xD Johan: No... Chyba gotowe. ^ ^ Spojrzeli na swój podupadający szałas. Austin: Yyy.. No ok. Zmęczeni położyli się na ziemi. Zasnęli. Budowa - Tubylcy 150px Zdenerwowani tubylcy czekali na Kimmy, która nadal nie wracała. Pearl: Gdzie ona jest! Grr! Ricardo: '''Musimy w nią wierzyć.. '''Darryl: No musimy, bo pan Ricardo nic mądrego nie wymyślił. Ricardo: Pan Kapitan też jest tutaj od czegoś. Darryl: 'Jasne, zwalaj na mnie! ''Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Na szczęście po chwili pojawiła się Kimmy z namiotami i różnymi rzeczami. '''Alfie: Wow... Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Pearl: No tak.. Skąd to masz? Kimmy: A no tajemnica. ^ ^ Ale musimy to szybko rozłożyć, bo mało czasu zostało! Chris: ' Koniec czasu! Za chwilę ocenię wasze zadanie! 'Ricardo: '''Dobra, zostawcie to mi. ''Zaczął w niesamowicie szybkim tempie rozkładać namioty. Wyniki Chris rozpoczął od oceny drużyny Rozbitków. Wszyscy nadal jeszcze spali, dlatego Chris postanowił ich "obudzić". Po chwili Chef przyniósł mu syrenę alarmową, którą Chris am sobie włączył. Syrena zaczęła wyć, a zawodnicy natychmiast się obudzili. '''Chris: Haha! To było wspaniałe! Austin: Daruj sobie. Chris: No dobrze, więc co tam macie? Spojrzał na podupadający szałas, który po chwili się rozleciał. Chris: Yyyy... 1 punkt. Sonya: '''Ale się popisaliście, nie ma co! '''Austin: '''Grrr! '''Chris: Idziemy dalej! Teraz była pora na drużynę Tubylców. Drużyna skorzystała z czasu, który jeszcze im pozostał i zdążyli wszystko ładnie przygotować. Chris: No, no, no... Chociaż skąd rozpoznaję ten namiot. Skąd go macie? Kimmy: Znalazłam... W lesie! Chris: 'Cóż.. Szału nie ma, dupy też nie urywa. 6/10. ''Drużyna odetchnęła z ulgą. '''Chris: No tak, dzisiaj to na pewno nie wy pojawicie się na ceremoni. Pora na ostatnią drużynę! Owadożercy jednak mieli duży problem, gdyż przez kłótnię i zaloty Todd'a do Misty nic nie zbudowali. Lucy: Jejku i co zrobimy! Pojawił się Chris. Chris: Ale macie wspaniałe miejsce! Aż chce się tutaj mieszkać! A co zbudowaliście? Denis: No ten tego... JoJo: Ten oto domek na drzewie! JoJo zeskoczyła z drzewa i pojawiła się obok Chris'a. JoJo: Odwróćcie sie, no. ^ ^ Odwrócili się tak jak kazała im JoJo. Ale to co zobaczyli... Cóż, nie da się tego opisać słowami. ^ ^ Był to poprostu ogromny domek na drzewie z basenem i innymi bajerami. Misty: O matko kochana... Chris: No, widzę, że ktoś tu ma talent! Brawo, JoJo, a co za tym idzie, brawo Owadożercy! Dzisiaj to wy wygrywacie! Wyciągnął megafon. Chris: (przez megafon) A z drużyną Rozbitków spotkamy się dzisiaj na ceremoni! Tylko szybko! Pa! Głosowanie Mała informacja: Zawodnicy głosują w pokoju zwierzeń (Czyli w wychodku), gdzie na małych karteczkach wypisują imiona zawodników, których typują do eliminacji. Po chwili każdy uczestnik z przegranej drużyny oddał swój głos. ;) Ceremonia Chris stoi w samych kąpielówkach przez zawodnikami trzymając tacę z kokosami z palemką. Chris: Na tacy mam tylko 4 pyszne kokosy z pysznym sokiem mlecznym w środku. Otrzymają je tylko bezpieczne osoby.. Są nimi... ... ... ... ... ... ... David, Junior i Austin! Rozdaje kokosy bezpiecznym zawodnikom. Chris: Hmmm.... Spojrzał na Sonyę i Johan'a. Chris: Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cóż... Johan, brawo! Zostajesz! Podał mu kokosa. Sonya: '''Jak mogliście głosować na najmądrzejszą osobę w drużynie! '''Austin: Ej, no właśnie. Język. Sonya: '''Grr! A zresztą! Przynajmniej wreszcie zjem mój torcik z lodówki! Gdzie mam się udać? '''Chris: A to.. Niespodzianka! Haha. Lot Wstydu Sonya, jej drużyna i Chris pojawili się na plaży. Stał tam również ogromny balon z Chef'em w środku. Chris: Oto twój ostatni lot, Sonyu! Sonya: Jak to, ostatni? Chris: A nic, tak mi się powiedziało. Wsiadaj! Austin: I nie wracaj. Sonya: Żegnajcie, wrogowie! Język. Wsiadła do balonu. Ten natychmiast zaczął się podnosić, a po chwili był już wysoko w górze. Chris: A teraz to na co czekałem cały dzień! Wyciągnął pilota i nacisnął guzik. Balon, którym leciała Sonya oraz Chef zaczął natychmiast spadać, a po chwili był już w wodzie. Austin: What The?! Johan: Nikt im nie pomoże? Chris: A po co? Przeżyją! Chyba... Johan: Uuuh.. Chris: Aha, mam dla was niespodziewankę! Austin: '''Mianowicie? '''Chris: Nie macie gdzie spać, dlatego postanowiłem oddać wam moją willę! Właściwie nie moją, no ale... Rozbitkowie zaczęli wrzeszczeć ze szczęścia, każdy z osobna przytulił Chrisa, a po chwili szybko pobiegli do willi. Chris: I niech mi teraz nikt nie mówi, że jestem wredny! ^ ^ A wy oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Przygody... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Jak Ci się podobał odcineczek? :D Był super! Był... Fajny. Taki sobie. Beznadziejny. Cieszysz się z eliminacji Sonyi? Tak! Nie, ma powrócić! Sądzisz, że jej eliminacja była przewidywalna? Trochę... Absolutnie nie! Twoja ulubiona drużyna to... Owadożercy! Rozbitkowie! Tubylcy! Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Alfie Austin Darryl David Denis Johan JoJo Junior Kimmy Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Todd A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Alfie Austin Darryl David Denis Johan JoJo Junior Kimmy Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Todd PS: Jeżeli w ankietach nie będzie przynajmniej 10 głosów, odcinka 3 nie będzie. ^ ^ Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki